Conventional stored value accounts are reloaded in a two-step process. First, the customer purchases a stored value card associated with a specific value, such as $20. Second, the customer accesses a central processor, e.g., by calling an 800 number on the back of the card, and requests to add the card's value to the customer's account. During the call, the customer typically provides card account information as well as information sufficient to identify the customer's account. For a mobile telephone service account, such identifying information may include the identify of the telecommunications service provider (such as AT&T) as well as the customer's mobile phone number.
This two-step process is time-consuming for the customer. In particular, contacting a central processor such as an IVR and navigating through all the prompts to provide all the necessary information can be especially time-consuming and/or difficult, especially for customers who do not speak the languages of the IVR system. For pay-as-you-go accounts, the burdensome IVR system may be navigated anew each time the customer adds value to the account. It is desirable to provide an improved system and method for iteratively adding value to a stored-value account.